Fable: Zapomniane Opowieści
Fable: Zapomniane Opowieści - gra cRPG, wydana 20 września 2005 roku (na platformę Windows). Premiera w Polsce miała miejsce 17 marca 2006. Fabuła Gra przedstawia historię młodego chłopca, w którego wciela się gracz. Żyje on w wiosce o nazwie Dębowa Dolina. Jako że zbliżają się urodziny jego siostry, musimy wykonać kilka zadań, aby uzbierać pieniądze na prezent dla niej. Niestety, ten piękny dzień zamienia się w koszmar. Na wioskę napadają bandyci. Ginie ojciec głównego bohatera, a jego matka i siostra zostają porwane przez bandytów. Przy pomocy Maze'a - jednego z bohaterów Gildii - przeżywa pogrom wioski. Przez pewien okres życia wychowuje się w owej Gildii Bohaterów, by dorosnąć i rozpocząć życie bohatera. Głównym celem gry jest pokonanie Jack'a Rzeźnika. Gra dzieli się na taki trzy wątki: * Od początku gry po przejście Areny. (Wtedy jeszcze niezbyt znamy Jack'a) * Dalsza część po Arenie do zabicia Jack'a. * I od zabicia Jacka po koniec gry (oczywiście można grać jeszcze później, bo co ciekawe jeśli przeczekasz napisy końcowe można grać dalej, lecz nie ma już złotych wątku głównego zadań). Lokacje w grze Mapa gry jest podzielone na małe lokacje. Po przejściu przez lokację ładuje się następna. Spis lokacji: * Północne pustkowia - kraina pokryta wiecznym lodem. Znajduje się tam wioska Śnieżna Iglica z wyrocznią. Lokacje na Północnych Pustkowiach: Zaginiona Zatoka, Północne Wzgórza, Świątynia Archonta, Szaleństwo Archonta, Nekropolia i Śnieżna Iglica. * Wybrzeże Haków - mała wyspiarska wioska. Jedyną drogą na Wybrzeże Haków jest Starożytny Teleport w Mrocznym Lesie. * Las Wiedźm - las na małej wysepce. Znajduje się tam wioska Sękowa Polana. Lokacje w Lesie Wiedźm to: Teleport w Lesie Wiedźm, Kamienie w Lesie Wiedźm, Świątynia Avo, Jezioro w Lesie Wiedźm, Arena w Lesie Wiedźm, Sękowa Polana. * Obóz Dwóch Ostrzy - obóz króla bandytów Dwóch Ostrzy. Lokacje w Obozie Dwóch Ostrzy: Opuszczona Droga, Obóz Dwóch Ostrzy, Namioty Elity Dwóch Ostrzy, Namiot Dwóch Ostrzy. * Okolice Dębowej Doliny - znajduje się tu wioska Dębowa Dolina, w której nasz bohater zaczyna przygodę. Lokacje w okolicy Dębowej Doliny: Ścieżka na szczycie klifu, Dębowa Dolina, Kurhany, Dom Greyów. * Mroczny Las - niewielki las przepełniony nimfami, wilkołakami i hobbesami. Lokacje w Mrocznym Lesie: Mroczny Las, Bagna w Mrocznym Lesie, Jezioro w Mrocznym Lesie, Burdel w Mrocznym Lesie, Obóz w Mrocznym Lesie, Świątynia Skorma, Starożytny Teleport, Grobla w Mrocznym Lesie. * Wielki Las - Olbrzymi las. Lokacje w Wielkim Lesie: Wielki Las, Sady, Przełęcz Rybaka, Jezioro w Wielkim Lesie, Wąwóz w Wielkim Lesie, Teleport w Wielkim Lesie, Różany Domek, Jaskinie w Wielkim Lesie, Jaskinia Hobbesów. * Okolice Kamiennej Altany - Gildia Bohaterów, Punkt Obserwacyjny, Teren Pikniku, Kamienna Altana (Południowa Kamienna Altana, Północna Kamienna Altana), Więzienie w Kamiennej Altanie, Młyńskie Wzgórza. * Okolice Cmentarza Lychfield - okolice cmentarza zamieszkanego przez dziesiątki szkieletów. Lokacje okolic Cmentarza Lychfield: Las Wisielców, Więzienna Droga, Wzgórze Kata, Jaskinia Kata, Cmentarz Lychfield, Stara cmentarna ścieżka, Krąg Śmierci. * Więzienie Bargate - więzienie, w którym Jack Rzeźnik przetrzymuje swoich wrogów. Postacie * Bohater z Dębowej Doliny (Hero of Oakvale) - postać gracza, potomek rodu nieśmiertelnych Archontów, którzy byli królami Albionu w czasach Starego Królestwa (ten, kto miał ich krew, nie mógł umrzeć ze starości). Jest jedynym ocalałym z masakry w Dębowej Dolinie. Możliwe, że jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Aarkan, gdyż w jednej książce jest opisane dzieciństwo dziecka, które idealnie się pokrywa z tym, co przeżył bohater. W Fable 2 dowiadujemy się, że tak naprawdę, zgodnie z fabułą, ten bohater stanął po stronie dobra, miał Miecz Aeonów (nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób go zdobył, gdyż Teresa w Fable 2 była mentorem prawdopodobnego potomka bohatera z Fable 1), i zniszczył Jacka Rzeźnika na zawsze. * Briar Rose - bohaterka. Ciągle się puszy przed naszym bohaterem, jednak z czasem nabiera do niego respektu. Jest bardzo ambitna. Specjalizuje się w wiedzy, jest słaba fizycznie, lecz dysponuje potężnymi zaklęciami. W misji zdobywania dusz bohaterów możemy ją zabić, albo darować jej życie i zabrać duszę naszej matki. * Jack Rzeźnik (Jack of Blades) - nasz główny przeciwnik w grze. To on jest odpowiedzialny za całe zło, które spada na Albion. Istniał długo przed powstaniem pierwszego człowieka. W rzeczywistości jest tylko duszą uwięzioną w masce, jeśli ktoś założy tę maskę, osoba ta zostanie opętana przez Jack'a. Miał wiele wcieleń, jednak w grze poznajemy tylko 2 z nich (albo 3, jeśli bohater zdecyduje się na założenie maski). Nim ujawniono jego mroczne czyny i cele nazywano go bohaterem, mimo że nigdy nie należał do Gildii Bohaterów. Razem z Królową Rzeźniczką (Queen of Blades) i Rycerzem Rzeźnikiem (Knight of Blades) tworzyli niebezpieczną grupę. (Wszyscy, oprócz Jacka zostali wymordowani przez Williama Blacka, jednego z Archontów i przodka naszej postaci). W Fable 2 istnieje sekta kultystów Jacka Rzeźnika. Ciekawą rzeczą jest to, że w angielskiej wersji nazwy Rzeźników są wzorowane na nazwach kart (parafraza od np. Jack of Diamonds). W polonizacji niestety nie ma tego ujawnionego i to jest pewnego rodzaju błąd, który może spowodować pewne niezrozumienie. I "Blades" znaczy "ostrza", a nie "rzeźnik". * Scarlet Robe - matka naszego bohatera. Słynna pogromczyni wilkołaków. Więziona przez Jacka Rzeźnika w Więzieniu Bargate, który później zamordował ją w podziemiach Gildii Bohaterów, aby zdobyć pełną moc miecza Aeonów. Później możemy zdobyć jej duszę do misji, albo zdobyć ją od Briar Rose. * Teresa - siostra naszego bohatera. Została oślepiona i porzucona w lesie podczas ataku bandytów na Dębową Dolinę. Tam znaleźli ją bandyci z obozu herszta Dwóch Ostrzy. Po walce głównego bohatera z Dwoma Ostrzami odchodzi z obozu. Później Maze wykorzystuje ją do uzyskania informacji gdzie znajduje się klucz potrzebny do zdobycia miecza Aeonów. Po pokonaniu Jacka w podziemiach Gildii możemy ją zabić i zdobyć miecz Aeonów lub rzucić miecz w otchłań. Jeśli wybierzemy 2 opcję to odejdzie ona do dalekich krain, a my będziemy mogli zdobyć pozytywny odpowiednik miecza Aeonów - Łzę Avo. Pojawia się też w Fable 2 jako mentor głównej postaci, ostatniego bohatera, prawdopodobnego przodka Bohatera z Oakvale. * ' Brom' - Ojciec naszego bohatera. Ginie bohatersko broniąc swojej żony i dziecka. Na cmentarzu Dębowej Doliny postawiono pomnik ku jego czci. * Maze - pierwszy członek Gildii Bohaterów, którego poznamy. Jest kimś w rodzaju wicemistrza Gildii. Uratował naszego bohatera podczas ataku bandytów na Dębową Dolinę. Później okazał się zdrajcą pracującym dla Jacka Rzeźnika (choć tak naprawdę był szantażowany, gdyż dowiadujemy się od Wyroczni ze Śnieżnej Iglicy, że Jack uratował Maze'owi życie, ale musiał mu służyć). Zginął z ręki naszego bohatera na Wybrzeżu Haków. Interesował się Łzą Avo. Ostatecznie znalazł ją, ale nie był godzien jej posiadać. * Mistrz Gildii (The Guildmaster, inny przydomek to Tkacz, ang. Weaver) - nasz mentor i nauczyciel w Gildii Bohaterów. Po skończonym treningu w Gildii daje nam pieczęć i zleca nam misje przez resztę gry. Zawsze służy dobrą radą naszemu bohaterowi. W późniejszej misji można go zabić by zdobyć jego duszę lub darować mu życie i teleportować się na cmentarz po duszę Nostro, który był pierwszym mistrzem Gildii i wojownikiem. * Szept (Whisper) - przyjaciółka naszego bohatera. Rywalizuje z naszym bohaterem na każdym kroku. Siostra Groma. Czuje się ważniejsza i lepsza od naszego bohatera. Przy każdym spotkaniu nazywa go chłopcem ze wsi. Na arenie możemy ją zabić lub darować jej życie. Jeśli gracz wybierze to drugie, to Szept będzie czekać na nas w tawernie w Dębowej Dolinie, podziękuje bohaterowi za darowanie jej życia, przyzna, że jest jednak gorsza od niego, odejdzie z Gildii i odpłynie z Albionu do swoich rodzinnych stron. Grom jednak będzie myślał inaczej. * Grom (Thunder) - brat Szept. Nie lubi naszego bohatera, ponieważ okazuje się on lepszy od Szept. Chce zdobyć rękę Lady Gray, lecz ta zwraca uwagę na naszego bohatera. W misji z duszami bohaterów możemy go zabić albo darować mu życie. * Lady Elvira Grey - burmistrz Kamiennej Altany. By dojść do władzy zamordowała własną siostrę (o czym ludzie jednak nie wiedzą). Prawdopodobnie została pokuszona przez Jacka Rzeźnika, gdyż w jej dzienniku możemy przeczytać coś o "wędrowcu w masce" (a Jack Rzeźnik jest właśnie tą maską). Możemy się z nią ożenić lub ujawnić tę tajemnicę, przez co zostanie odwołana ze swego stanowiska, a nasza postać zostanie burmistrzem. * Dwa Ostrza (Twinblades) - Niegdyś prawy bohater Gildii, teraz król bandytów. Od czasu masakry w Dębowej Dolinie opiekował się siostrą bohatera, Teresą. Nasz bohater stacza z nim zwycięską walkę. Możemy mu darować życie lub go zamordować. * Kosa (Scythe) - starszy od niego jest tylko Jack Rzeźnik (chociaż Jack miał różne inkarnacje, a Kosa istnieje od wieków w jednym ciele). Kosa żył długo przed powstaniem Gildii, przez wieki oszukiwał śmierć, aby się od niej wywinąć. Zaraz po przybyciu naszego bohatera do Gildii odpłynął na Północne Pustkowia by znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Jacka, a na końcu nasz bohater mu pomaga. Możliwe, że jest samym Williamem Black'iem, jednym z Archontów. Jednak nigdy na ten temat nie rozmawiał, więc to są tylko spekulacje graczy, jednak jego wiedza o Starym Królestwie i potyczkach z Rzeźnikami na to silnie wskazują. Artefakty Tu są wymienione tylko niektóre z nich. * Miecz Aeonów - Aby go zdobyć należy zabić Jacka Rzeźnika, niestety, jeśli zdecydujemy się go zabrać, musimy zabić siostrę głównego bohatera. Miecz można albo zabrać, bądź zniszczyć na zawsze. Posiada on moc zmiany człowieka w złą i jednocześnie w najpotężniejszą istotę we wszechświecie, której wszyscy będą się bać. Jeśli go zniszczymy, będziemy mogli zdobyć inny równie dobry miecz, Łzę Avo. W oryginalnym Fable'u (w którym nie było Łzy Avo) był najpotężniejszą bronią (550 punktów obrażeń), w TLC natomiast obniżono jego punkty obrażeń do 230, co czyni go dokładnie takim samym mieczem jak Łza Avo. * Łza Avo - Jeśli zdecydujemy się zniszczyć Miecz Aeonów, dostaniemy zadanie odnalezienia równie potężnego oręża. Łza Avo znajduje się pod ziemią, zakopany przy grobie bohaterów Albionu, w Gildii Bohaterów. * Prekursor - Miecz najsilniejszego wojownika starych czasów, który został przez swego własnego właściciela wbity w pewien głaz znajdujący się w Świątyni Avo. Aby go zdobyć, trzeba być odpowiednio silnym (wszystkie statystyki z siły muszą być na 7. poziomie). Niezbyt użyteczny, słabszy od Łzy Avo, lecz silniejszy od Wielkiego Obsydianowego miecza. Za jego wyrwanie dostaniemy trochę punktów sławy, i można go sprzedać w Śnieżnej Iglicy. * Wielki Miecz Solus - Najlepsza broń w TLC. Ową bronią posługiwał się kult czczący smoki. Można go zakupić po walce na Arenie (oferuje go sklepik w północnej Kamiennej Altanie), lub dostać od Lady Grey w późniejszym etapie gry. * Siewca Sierot - Legendarna broń, którą można zdobyć w Nekropolii, przechodząc przez demoniczne drzwi, co jednak wymaga oddania wszystkich srebrnych kluczy. Jest to jedna z najlepszych broni białych w grze. * Maczuga Lalkarza - Jednoręczna, dość mocna maczuga wykonana przez Lalkarza. * Topór Ronok - Piękny, czerwony topór wykuty przez drwali eony temu. Broń jednoręczna o obrażeniach równych wielkiemu młotowi z obsydianu. Mini gry W karczmach rozsianych po miasteczkach możemy zagrać w różne mini gry, np. Monetowy Golf czy Pary. Po uzyskaniu odpowiedniego wyniku możemy wygrać lalki bohaterów, pieniądze itp. Sposób rozgrywki i sterowanie W grze możemy zaobserwować wiele ciekawych możliwości działań. Do ciekawszych należą m.in. małżeństwo (można wejść w związek zarówno z kobietą jak i z mężczyzną) lub tryb przechwałek, w którym możemy publicznie założyć się np. o to, że przejdziemy misję bez jednego zadrapania. Do mocniejszych stron gry należy sterowanie. Postacią sterujemy zarówno myszką jak i klawiaturą. Można też grać przy pomocy joypada. Poruszanie odbywa się przy pomocy strzałek lub klawiszy W, S, A i D. Ataki wykonujemy myszką (LPM - zwykły atak, PPM - atak specjalny). Przeciwnicy * Żuki - Po prostu żuki. Spotykamy je w pierwszej istotnej misji dla gildii. Żuki niemalże nie atakują. * Osy - Słabe szkodniki. Atakują grupowo. * Bandyci - Zazwyczaj atakują grupowo, co sprawia największą trudność. Najlepiej ich oszołomić i zadać cios specjalny. W zależności jaką drogę wybierzemy - pomagamy im w misjach lub im przeszkadzamy. Na późniejszym etapie gry stosunkowo banalni do pokonania. * Trolle - Atakują z dużą szybkością, zarówno na dystans, jak i w zwarciu. Kwalifikują się tutaj trzy rodzaje - ziemne, czyli te słabsze, skalne i najsilniejsze - śnieżne. Bardzo wytrzymałe. Najprostszym sposobem jest chyba spowalniacz i maszynowy atak bronią białą po plecach. * Nieumarli - Spotykamy ich dopiero w połowie gry, a wtedy są już dla nas za słabi. Bardzo wolni. Z dużą łatwością można je wybijać z łuku. * Hobbesy - Małe, białe karłowate stworki. Atakują w dużych grupach. Na Pierwszych etapach będzie to jeden z naszych głównych przeciwników. Dzielą się na piechotę (od bardzo słabej do wyjątkowo mocnej, trudnej do pokonania na początku gry) i szczególnie uciążliwych magów. * Wilkołaki - Na początku gry są najbardziej uciążliwymi mobami - zaraz po trollach. Atakują kombinacjami. Przy większym zagrożeniu "teleportują" się poza walkę. Warto podkreślić, że osoba zabita przez wilkołaka również się w niego zamieni. * Miniony - Na początku trudni do pokonania, później są żałośni (zależy czy inwestujemy w postać i w wyposażenie, czy w inne takie jak: ochroniarze, dom i inne.) Poznajemy ich w misji "Uwolnij archeologa". Są dwa rodzaje: wojownicy i magowie. * Przywoływacze - Najciężsi przeciwnicy w grze. Spotykamy ich dopiero przy końcówce gry, po pierwszym zabiciu Jacka. Walczą w zwarciu i na dystans (magią). Mają wyjątkowo dużo hp, a podczas ładowania swych uderzeń zakładają na siebie specyficzną powłokę, która przy uderzeniu razi naszą postać. Przy większej grupie spowalniacz jak najbardziej na miejscu. * Krzykacze - Nieumarłe zjawy. W dużych grupach bardzo niebezpieczne. Atakują bardzo nietypowo - mianowicie po około 5 sekundach wrzasków wykonują specyficzną pieczęć między sobą a naszym bohaterem. Klątwa bardzo szybko odbiera nam HP. Krzykacze jednak mają wyjątkowo mało życia, toteż padają od 1 strzały. Niebezpieczne jedynie w misji z "Duszą Matki". * Strażnicy - Po prostu ludzie. Spotkamy ich w miastach, jak i w misji po cmentarzu. Walczą na dystans i w zwarciu. * Nimfy - Prawdopodobnie najbardziej uciążliwi przeciwnicy w grze. Są to małe, bardzo szybkie stworki. Atakują magią, a ponadto przyzywają popleczników (niebieskie nimfy - Hobbesy, czerwone - skorpiony, nimfy sukkub - nieumarli, a królowe sukkubów - wraithy). Najgorszy szkopuł tkwi jednak w tym, że latają, przez co atak z broni białej jest niemal niemożliwy. W połączeniu z ogromną szybkością są wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. W całym wątku fabularnym nie przyjdzie nam się z nimi spotkać (jedynie misje poboczne i swobodne chodzenie po mapie). Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry